


Lazy

by snowynight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique lazies an afternoon with Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

After debriefing the team for the successful mission, Raven dismissed them to have a break and returned to her room. She left the door open and lied on her bed, waiting for her partner to enter. The waiting was not long; Irene entered the room and closed the door slowly. She joined Raven in the bed and smiled. "I can see that you're in a good mood."

"Of course. The team's getting better." Raven gently held Irene's hand in hers. "How 's your joint? Does it feel better now?"

"You know it happened. The rainy days must be coming."

"Your foresight is always accurate."

"Well, you have to be at this age."

Raven was silent. Sometimes she'd prefer to avoid noticing the signs of Irene getting older and frailer. But she wasn't used to avoiding the reality.

Irene seemed to know what she was thinking and squeezed her hand gently. "It happened."

Raven managed to laugh, not wanting to break the mood. Between the team and scheming, they didn't have much time to themselves. Better not waste the time.

"Well, what does your foresight tell you about my plan with you?"

Irene smiled, her body vibrated with her. "Why, Raven, you have a naughty mind."

"Only the best," Raven said, and then started to kiss Irene.

Century of living together taught them patience. Raven slowly persuaded Irene to relax under her, and then used the chance to map and explore, to remember and tease. They kissed for very long time.

When air finally became a precious commodity, Raven stopped the kiss hesitantly and then moved her hands down on Irene, slowly removing her clothes and enjoyed the sight of Irene's naked body lazily spreading before her. It was beautiful, cultivated by time., and Raven loved every piece of her.

"You may want to do something about it?" Irene asked with amusement, but there was a slight tint of redness on her face.

"Hold still, don't move," Raven said.

Irene threw a sad glance toward her and Raven laughed. "I'm serious. I'll stop when you move."

Irene sighed. Raven moved down, kissing at the root of Irene's neck and feeling her shudder. She bit at Irne 's skin lightly, knowing how it would affect her. Irene was suppressing shudder when Raven moved to tease one of the nipple gently, rolling her tongue around it, blowing air at it, feeling it hardened and blossomed. Then she moved to the other and gave the same treatment. When she released it she looked up and found that Irene's whole body was blushing. She leaned to Irene's right ear and whisper, "Good girl." Then she moved away to smile at Irene's puppy' eyes.

"You're still dressed," Irene said, a bit desperate.

Irene was still too coherent, Raven thought. She leaned in to kiss her, feeling that Irene was about to lean in and gently pulled Irene's head down. "No moving, I say."  
She left the bed and stripped off her clothes one by one slowly. Then she returned to the bed and kissed down on Irene. She found that Irene was already wet.

She licked and kissed and paused when she sensed Irene's movement, knowing that it would only make it more intense. She looked up and saw that Irene was holding tight on the bed sheet, moaning. Finally Irene came.  
   
Raven lay by Irene again and smiled. Irene leaned into her, sighing like a satisfied  kitten.  
Raven smiled, "If I knew the effect was so great, we would have done it earlier."

"Oh no," But Irene leaned closer to her so Raven considered it a win.


End file.
